fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronya/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells Chapter Begins * Kronya (as Monica): "Hello! You're here! Welcome to the forest of death! My name is Kronya. This weakling girl was just a borrowed look for me." (Monica's battle model and portrait change to Kronya) * Kronya: "This is what I really look like! Now, you vermin... I'll take down every last one of you!" Turn One, Enemy Phase * Kronya: "If this takes too long, I might be forced to escape. Oh, or do you simply intend to let me go? How accommodating of you! As for me, I intend to kill you all." Battle Quote * "How cute, you're trying so hard! But now it's time to die!" Vs Byleth * Kronya: "You're a fool to be so brazen. You'll never avenge your father at this rate. I'll have to kill you too! With my own hands!" Vs Edelgard * Kronya: "Huh? What are you— Are you here to kill me?" * Edelgard: "I am. Prepare yourself for death while you still can." Vs Leonie * Leonie: "Monica. You'll pay for what you've done." * Kronya: "I told you! I am not Monica, I am Kronya! Do not call me by that fake name!" * Leonie: "I don't care what you're called. I don't care if it takes my last breath. I'll kill you." * Kronya: "Please! My powers are beyond your comprehension. You're just a filthy worm!" Defeat (Movie: A Trap plays) Movie: A Trap (Byleth is chasing Kronya through the woods, only for the latter to trip and fall in the middle of the ruins.) * Kronya: But how? How could I really lose...to a lowly creature like you? (As Kronya starts shaking in fear and Byleth raises their sword, Solon appears right behind Kronya) * Solon: Well * Kronya: Solon! Don't just stand there and stare! I need your help! * Solon: Yes. You most certainly do. (Solon walks up to Kronya.) * Kronya: Huh? (Solon extends his hand and sticks into Kronya's chest, grabbing her heart as Byleth gasps in shock. Kronya shrieks in pain.) * Solon: Have no fear, Kronya. Your sacrifice will help to rid of this world of the filthy vermin that have long infested it. (Dark flames consume Kronya and the four pillar corners surrounding the ruin. Kronya cries out in pain, while the dark flames surround Byleth standing in the middle of the ruin, as they prepare themselves and attempt to fight off the fire.) * Kronya: Solon... Stop this! (Solon rips Kronya's heart out) * Solon: The time has finally come...to unleash the Forbidden Spell of Zahras upon our enemies! (Solon crushes Kronya's heart in his hand and casts the spell as Kronya falls to the ground, extending their hand out to Byleth while begging for mercy.) * Kronya: Please...help me... (Solon's spell consumes both Kronya and Byleth in darkness. The screen fades to black, cutting to Solon standing outside the ruin by himself, having successfully erased Byleth. Solon smiles.) * Solon: Begone with you...Fell Star. (The camera zooms out as the scene fades out)